The villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD)
This is how the villain, Lord Vortech is introduced in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. at the Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech is sitting in his throne, until Dorothy and her friends come out of the vortex Ryvine Sparkle: Oh look. Good guys? Scarecrow: I might be a villain. Tinman: Ignore him. Jay (MRR): Ugh. That scarecrow is useless. Ultron: You're right, Jay. He don't have a brain yet. Makuta: He don't know where Sunset is. Lord Vortech: Thank you. Ryvine Sparkle: To the left please. Oh. I don't think you need those beautiful ruby slippers anymore, Dorothy. Paradox and one of Vortech's minions put Dorothy in a cage Robin: Have you got any idea where we are and what's going on? Dorothy Gale: I know it's not Kansas. They took my slippers. Frodo: They took my ring too. Robin: And the Kryptonite the foul gave me. Metalbeard: And my treasure chest of ill' gotten booty.... Robin: Don't worry, Metalbeard. We'll get it back. Metalbeard: Arr? Robin: And then I will have to return it to the rightful owners. Metalbeard: Arr. Lord Vortech: Excellent. Place them with the other elements. minion puts the Ruby Slippers next to MetalBeard's treasure chest, the One Ring and the Kryptonite. Ryvine uses his magic to put MetalBeard's treasure chest, the Ruby Slippers, the One Ring and the Kryptonite into four individual squares Ryvine Sparkle: This is going right for a good start, brother. Lord Vortech: Yes, Ryvine. You always be my brother after Cortex, Mr. L and I created you. nods then Rothbart comes out of the portal with the Mercolts and Aloysius O'Hare following them Lord Vortech: A friend of my brother? Excellent. Who are you sir. Rothbart: My name is Rothbart. Cyrille Le Paradox: Nice to meet you, Rothbart. I'm Cyrille Le Paradox. Rothbart: Good to see you.Ryvine Who's that guy with you? Ryvine Sparkle: My brother is Lord Vortech. Aloysius O'Hare: What is this place? Ryvine Hi, Ryvine. How you and your... brother doing? Ryvine Sparkle: Good. Lord Vortech: Hello, O'Hare. I got the Mercolts with me earlier. nods then Saruman and the Joker comes out of the portal Ryvine Sparkle: Bad guys? Awesome! To the right please. Saruman: I am Saruman the white. I am not a "bad guy". Aglode: Nice to meet you, Saruman. Ryvine recruited my and my brothers. The Joker: Pff! Please. Aloysius O'Hare: gasps Look, Saruman! It's Sauron! Saruman: My lord, Sauron, it is I, your faithful serv- Ryvine Sparkle: Just kidding. laughs laughs until Allegro and Anthem look at him Sonant Midnight: We should ditch Vortech and his brother and help Crash and the others remove the curse. Memerisers nods and leave Saruman: Oh. Vortech To the right your brother say? Lord Vortech: If you don't mind. You'll find lots of fun weapons and we can offer you some excellent opportunities to use them. The Joker: Well, we'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer! and Rothbart look confused Lord Vortech: Hmm? Rothbart: What does that means? The Joker: That means we're in.Ryvine I got a flute for you. Ryvine Sparkle: Thanks, Joker. My brother always want me to have a.... is given a fake flute and was about to play it Ryvine Sparkle: Wait, brother. You just told me. I don't play a flute. I play a fife. Plus, why is that lunch.. flute shoots confetti and the flag with the word "Bang!" pop up from one of the holes The Joker: I got you!laughs laughs then Fracture and the Night time villans comes out of the portal Fracture: Where am I and who OpThomas is? Ryvine Sparkle: Why are you so angry, Fracture? Wrath is one of the Seven sins, you know. Aglode: The Cyberlings ignored what I said to them, if I got the Amber I'll put it in my bag. Fracture: Oh. Sorry. I thought OpThomas Prime is the last Train-Prime. Ryvine Sparkle: No. There is another. saw a photo of a Lunchbox and a photo of a Train-Prime named Ryanset Shimmer The Joker: Who is that? Twivine Sparkle: This is Ryanset Shimmer. Ryvine Sparkle: Thomas' Train-Prime buddy. Fracture: Thomas? Ow. My arm. fixes Fracture's arm. Meanwhile in the Gateway room Thomas: Wow. I almost lost Twilight. Gandalf: I almost lost my staff that time. feels dizzy Wyldstyle: Same thing. Except it was my lunch. pulls out a keystone then it starts to float Gateway Keeper: Hey, nice job. You brought back the Shift Keystone. gasps Wyldstyle: Keystone, what's a keystone. Crash Bandicoot: It's what the witch was after, Wyldstyle. Keystone attached itself to the Gateway Timothy: Ok. We got some new friends but... gasps Where's Starlight and Henry? comes out of the Gateway with a sad look Ryan F-Freeman: Starlight. What happened to Henry? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes